Left in the Darkness
by Frodo's Sweetheart
Summary: sparks fly between Elladan and Elrohir when Estel is struck blind.
1. Brotherly worry

**_Left in the Darkness_**  
  
**_ Summary: Sparks fly between Elladan and Elrohir, when Estel is struck  
blind.  
  
_** **_ Chapter One  
Brotherly worry  
_**  
_ The sun shown down on Elrohir's back as he shifted his brother in his arms so that his head was resting on his shoulder so he could have one hand free to rube the big welt on his own forehead.  
  
"Do you need to stop for a while gwador? Ada can wait a little longer for us to show up, he's probably not even watching for us yet," said Elladan looking at his twin.  
  
"No, we need to keep going, we need to get Estel to Ada as fast as possibly, he is starting to worry me, he has never stayed unconscious so long before," said Elrohir looking down at the seventeen year old he held in front of him and than back at his twin.  
  
"That is true, he is worrying me too, but that does not mean you can not take care of yourself, you still have not let me look at your head and your ankle. Remember Estel was not the only one to get hurt in that rock slide," said Elladan looking concernedly at his twin who was doing his best not to show how much pain he was in.  
  
Earlier in the morning the brothers had just broke camp to head to Rivendell, when a sudden rock slide had trapped Estel and Elrohir. It had taken Elladan two long hours to dig them out. He had found them side by side Estel unconscious with his arm at an odd angle and Elrohir Simi- conscious with his ankle twisted almost all the way around holding on to Estel's other arm so he would not get separated from him.  
  
Elladan had wanted to check Elrohir over before moving him, but before he could say anything Elrohir had managed to get on his horse with Estel in front of him and headed for Rivendell, so Elladan had forgotten about it-- until now.  
  
"Will you please stop just for a few moments-just to let me look you over to be sure there was not too much harm done," Elladan said his concern growing.  
  
"Elladan I am not the one who is unconscious?" Said Elrohir a little more sharp then intended.  
  
"You are right Elrohir, we must get Estel to Ada as fast as possible no time to stop for a five minute check," said Elladan adding some sarcasm to the end of the sentence.  
  
"Alright I'm sorry Elladan, I did not mean to snap at you, I promise as soon as we get home and put Estel into Ada's hands, I will let you look me over," said Elrohir wincing as he touched his forehead.  
  
"Sure you will, and Legolas will have brown hair next time we see him," said Elladan looking with knowing eyes at his twin.  
  
"No really I will under one condition," said Elrohir looking keenly at his twin.  
  
I knew it, what's the condition," said Elladan looking at his brother with the "I knew it" look.  
  
"You do not tell Ada that I too was in the rock slide until Estel is taken care of, deal," said Elrohir looking at Elladan with pleading eyes.  
  
"Only if I know that its not serious and can wait then yes I promise." Said Elladan.  
  
"Thank you Elladan, please believe me for the moment that I am fine," said Elrohir.  
  
They continued on, for it was anther five hour ride to Rivendell.  
  
TBC  
  
**Ada=dad, daddy  
  
Gwador=brother**_

_**Please Review and tell me what you think. Should I keep going.**_

__


	2. Please take care of him

Left in the Darkness  
  
Chapter two  
Please take care of him  
  
They had been riding silently for about three hours when Elladan turned to his twin again.  
  
"How is he doing?" he asked looking at Estel.  
  
"His breathing seems ok, I don't know why his not waking up, Elladan he is really worrying me," said Elrohir looking at his twin with worry filled eyes.  
  
"I know we are half way home, do you think he can make it there?" asked Elladan. He was worried about Estel but he was also worried about Elrohir, the lump on his forehead was becoming a big welt that shone brightly in the afternoon light.  
  
"Yes, but I need to switch horses, Elstin is getting to tired to carry the both of us, Kingly would hold us better," said Elrohir pulling his horse to a stop and getting off landing with a wince of pain from landing on his bad ankle. Then as gently as possible pulling Estel off. He would have tried to carry him over to the horse with one leg, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.  
  
Elrohir turned to come face to face with his twin. Elladan took Estel and gently laid him on the ground. He looked up at Elrohir and said, "I think we have to stop Ro, we are losing the light, it's taking longer then I thought, I know Ada is waiting for us but we can not travel in this light. I need to take a better look at Estel, then since we are stopped I will have a look at you."  
  
"Really Dan, it's not that bad," said Elrohir switching to Elladan's nickname.  
  
"I am going to look at that ankle Ro, and you can't stop me," said Elladan looking seriously at his brother.  
  
Elrohir just nodded, he felt too tired to argue, besides, he could barely put any weight on his foot anymore.  
  
Elladan started a small fire and placed Estel's bed roll next to it, then he lifted Estel off the ground and placed him in the bed roll and covered him with the blanket. He wiped Estel's forehead with a damp cloth were a big lump had formed. Almost bigger then Elrohir's.  
  
He set Estel's arm and bandaged that and looked him over for any other injuries, he found none. He then turned his attention to Elrohir.  
  
"Alright Ro, let me take a look at that ankle," said Elladan coming over to were Elrohir was sitting on his bed roll on the other side of the fire.  
  
Elrohir offered the swollen foot and ankle to his brother without complaint. Elladan took it and started to push it back and forth very gently, even the slightest movement made Elrohir wince in pain. Then Elladan hit it, he pulled Elrohir's foot around in a circular motion, this made Elrohir cry out.  
  
"Not that bad—please do you think I am not a good enough healer to see a broken ankle." Said Elladan looking up waiting for his brother's reaction.  
  
"It's not broken Dan, It's just—AHHH!" Elrohir was cut off when Elladan popped his ankle back into place.  
  
"Right sure it's not, I don't know how you rode all day with a broken ankle." Said Elladan putting a splint on Elrohir's ankle and then set to making some dinner.  
  
I did it very carefully," said Elrohir wincing as he straitened his leg.  
  
"You have a good bash to the head too Elrohir, I'm surprised you never lost consciousness," said Elladan getting a bowl of hot stew and handing it the Elrohir.  
  
"But you are going to wake me up every few hours anyway aren't you?" said Elrohir knowing what his brother was going too said.  
  
"Of course I am, just to get on your nerves," said Elladan smiling at his brother.  
  
Elladan looked around and suddenly let out a giggle. Elrohir looked over to find him laughing.  
  
"What in Middle Earth are you laughing at Elladan?" Elrohir asked staring at his twin.  
  
"Don't you recognize this place Elrohir? This is the same place where we met Estel for the first time; do you remember?" Elladan asked looking at Estel covered in two blankets and a cloak.  
  
"Yes I do remember, it's hard to believe it will be seventeen years ago next week that his wounded mother left him with us, I can remember it like it was yesterday." Said Elrohir also looking over at Estel. Then fell asleep himself.  
  
................................................Flash back...................................................  
  
"Elladan, will we really make it to Rivendell before night fall?" Elrohir asked as he came up beside his twin.  
  
"We should, if we keep going at the pace we are, can we keep going tithen gwador or do you want to stop for the night?" asked Elladan looking over at his twin.  
  
"Let's go a little further, but I would like to stop soon, If it is alright with you gwador," said Elrohir brushing a strand of long straight dark hair out of his face.  
  
"I was thinking the same thing," said Elladan looking to the side of the road for a place to camp.  
  
They went about three more miles, then they found a good clearing between the trees and set up camp.  
  
"If we start by nine tomorrow, we should make it home by elven," said Elladan as he started a fire.  
  
It took about ten minutes for Elladan and Elrohir to get a fire going and cook some of the meat that they were bringing home.  
  
While they were eating a small whimpering sound in the brush just on the outside of the clearing came to their ears. Elladan looked over at Elrohir to see him make a grab for his bow, Elladan was about to do the same when a small whisper came to his ears.  
  
"Please do not harm us, we need help," came the voice on the side of the bush.  
  
Elladan looked sideways at Elrohir, who was lowering his bow and looking puzzled. The voice sounded to high to be a man but not enough pitch to be an elf.  
  
"Show yourself so that we may see that we are not in danger," said Elladan, he felt a little ridiculous talking to a bush.  
  
"Alright I'm coming," said the weak voice again.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir waited a few minutes and then a cloaked figure came out holding a bundle. The hood was pulled back, and Elladan and Elrohir gasped. It was a women and she was wounded badly.  
  
"Here let us help you ma'ma, we came take you to our father, he is a healer," said Elrohir coming up to her.  
  
"No, I must keep going, I just want you to take my little Aragorn, rename him. Your father will know, just tell him the name Aragorn, he'll know what it means. Please, take care of him." She said handing the little bundle to Elrohir.  
  
Elrohir pulled back the blanket to reveal a small baby who looked to be about a month old.  
  
Elrohir lifted his head to say something but the women had fanished into the night.  
  
.............................................end of flashback.............................................  
  
Elrohir was gentle shaken from his dream by a gentle but firm hand, he turned to face his twin.  
  
"What time is it?" Elrohir asked as he sat up.  
  
"Two hours later since you've asked me that question," said Elladan grinning at his brother.  
  
"Oh Dan come on," said Elrohir giving him an "I'm tied leave me alone" look.  
  
"Come on Ro, you know you love it when I have to wake you--," Elladan was cut off by groan from the other side of the fire.  
  
"Estel!" the twins said together as they race for his side, (More like hobbled).  
  
"Estel, can you hear me?" asked Elrohir as Elladan helped sit beside him.  
  
"Elrohir, Elladan?" came Estel's weak reply.  
  
"Yes Estel we are both here, are you alright?" asked Elladan coming to the other side of Estel.  
  
"Were are you?" Asked Estel his weak voice growing in panic.  
  
"We are right tithen pen, what's wrong?" asked Elrohir now with added worry.  
  
"I—I—can't see you gwadors, I can't see you." This was the last thing Estel said before once again welcoming the depth of unconscious.  
  
TBC  
  
Ada=dad, daddy  
  
Gwadors= brothers  
  
Tithen gwador=little brother  
  
Tithen pen=little one  
  
I am very sorry for ending the chapter like this before I go on vacation for three weeks. I will do my best to get anther chapter up before I leave but I am not making any promises. If you don't mine waiting for the next chapter let me know and I won't bother with until I get home. But if you really want a chapter before I leave I will do my best to get up before I go. Happy reading. Frodo's Sweetheart. 


	3. So Small

Left in the Darkness  
  
Chapter three  
  
So Small  
  
The sun shown brightly down on the valley that led from Rivendell to Mirkwood. Elrond lord of Rivendell watched out the balcony window, waiting rather impatiently for his three sons to arrive home.  
  
Elrond already had supper ready (Even though it was only four "o" clock in the afternoon) a bit early, but Elrond knew his sons, they would eat all day after coming home from a hunt, if Elrond would let them. That is if one of them was not wounded or ill. If that was the case then Elrond would have to almost literally spoon feed the other two to get them to eat at all.  
  
Both of the twins had had their share of close calls; in fact both of them had been close to the Halls of Mandos once or twice.  
  
Elrond had the same problem with his youngest son, with trouble following him where ever he went. Being human, Aragorn or Estel as people called him was destined to become the king of men. He had been adopted by Elrond and the twins when he was no more then a month old. His mother had left him with the twins in the forest, in hope that he might be safe from those who hunted him. In her heart his mother knew that it was just a matter of time before he was found.  
  
Elrond remembered to first time he saw Estel, nestled in blankets in Elrohir's arms.  
  
................................................flash back...................................................  
  
Elrond was out on the balcony that over looked the path that led from Rivendell to Mirkwood. This was the fifth time he had come to look in the past hour. He was worried. He hated to admit it, but he couldn't help it. His twin sons had gone to Mirkwood to go hunting with Legolas, the prince of Mirkwood. They were supposed to be home by now.  
  
Elrond turned to go back inside when he heard hooves hit the coble stone road that lead to Rivendell. He turned and there were his sons both riding their own horse, and from this distance seemed to be in one piece.  
  
Elrond turned, grabbed a bag of medical supplies just in case and went down to meet his sons.  
  
"Welcome home my sons," said Elrond as he watched both of his sons dismount noticing a slight twitch from Elrohir's right arm, he also noticed the bundle in his left arm.  
  
"It's good to see you Adar," said Elladan coming up to Elrond, giving him a slight bow before he was hauled into a hug.  
  
"It's good to see you too, my son," said Elrond. He released Elladan looked him over and when he was satisfied he turned to Elrohir.  
  
"Hello Ada," said Elrohir shaking his right arm gentle.  
  
"Hello to you too Elrohir, did you wound you arm in some way son." Asked Elrond looking with concern at his youngest son.  
  
"No Ada, my arm is just a little tired, I've been using it all day," said Elrohir shifting the bundle in his arms.  
  
"What is this," asked Elrond pointing at the bundle.  
  
"Well," said Elrohir looking over at his twin.  
  
"Go ahead Ro, show him," said Elladan nodding at his brother.  
  
Elrohir lifted the blanket to reveal the baby sucking his thumb.  
  
"Well, who is this tithen pen," asked Elrond looking at the small baby in Elrohir's arms, he was so small.  
  
"Ada, his mother left him with us in the woods. She was wounded badly but she would not let us help her. She gave the baby to me and handed something else to Elladan. She said to rename him. She said to tell you the name Aragorn, she said you would know what it meant.  
  
"Yes, I do know what that means, what did she give you Elladan?" asked Elrond looking back to his firstborn.  
  
"She gave me a ring Ada, I'm not sure what it all means," said Elladan looking at his father.  
  
"Were is it?" asked Elrond.  
  
"Right here Ada," said Elladan pulling the ring out of the pocket of his tunic and handing it to his father.  
  
"Elladan, did you look at this ring?" asked Elrond.  
  
"Not very well Ada, I did not get the chance," said Elladan taking the baby from Elrohir.  
  
"This is the ring of the king of men. This baby must be Aragorn, son of Arthorn heir to the throne of Gondor," said Elrond, now knowing that the baby must stay in Rivendell.  
  
"What happens now Ada?" asked Elrohir his normal smile gone.  
  
"He stays here with us, and his name must be changed," said Elrond smiling down at the baby.  
  
Elrohir's smile returned and then faded again. "What will you name him Ada?" he asked.  
  
"I will that the two of you decide that," said Elrond, looking at both of his sons.  
  
"Well he is the hope of men, right Ada?" asked Elrohir.  
  
"That's right," said Elrond wonder what his sons had in mind.  
  
"Why not Estel or in other words Hope," said Elladan locking eyes with his twin.  
  
"I think that fits him, what to you think Ada?" Asked Elrohir looking at his father.  
  
"I think I now have three wonderful sons," said Elrond smiling.  
  
................................................end of flash back..........................................  
  
Elrond was brought out of his trance when he heard horse hooves coming up the road. It was a single horse. Elrond looked closely at the horse from were he was on the balcony. He knew that horse. It was Elrohir's horse, but Elrohir was nowhere to be seen.  
  
TBC  
  
Ada=dad, daddy  
  
Adar=father  
  
Tithen pen=little one  
  
I did it! I got another chapter up, I know it doesn't help very much, but at least I got another chapter up. Don't worry even thou I'm on vacation my trusty pen and paper are coming with me and I will get another chapter up as soon as I get back. Just so you know there will be a little of Legolas in later chapters. One other thing I am going to be mean to Elrohir a little more then I am to Elladan just because he's younger, it works out better. Well until our next meeting be careful stepping out into the road, for if you don't keep your feet, there's no knowing where you might be swept off to. Happy reading. Frodo's Sweetheart. 


	4. Stay with us

I'm back and ready to write more, just to warn you I am being very mean to Estel in this chapter. You be warned. And now without any more delays here's chapter four.  
  
Left if the Darkness  
  
Chapter four  
  
Stay with us tithen gwador  
  
Elladan looked over at Elrohir's horror filled dark blue eyes that matched his own.  
  
"What does he mean Elladan, why can't he see?" asked Elrohir his elven voice much higher then normal.  
  
Elladan did not answer, instead he started to feel Estel's head looking for something.  
  
Elrohir knew what his brother was doing and immediately hobbled over to search thru their packs for some more bandages.  
  
Elladan slowly and gently felt Estel's head and then felt what he feared.  
  
The lump on Estel's forehead was the least of his worries now, for on the back of Estel's head there was a big lump the size of a small orange, blood flowing freely from the gash that ran from the top of his head to the middle.  
  
"Oh Estel," Elladan gasped.  
  
He gently rolled Estel over on his stomach careful not to jar his broken arm.  
  
"Elrohir, will you—"Elladan began but stopped in mid sentence when his twin hobbled up with Estel's canteen and some bandages in his hands.  
  
"Wanting this," asked Elrohir his eyes searching Elladan's to see if it was what he feared.  
  
Elladan took the water and some of the bandages from Elrohir and motioned for him to come and look at Estel's head.  
  
Elrohir nearly had to crawl over to Estel. When he saw Estel's head he gasped. He looked at Elladan. Elladan nodded.  
  
"You're not going to do what I think you are going to do. Are you?" Elrohir asked his eyes full of horror.  
  
"If we don't get him to Ada within seventy two hours I'll have no choice but to try," said Elladan tightening the bandage on Estel's head.  
  
"How would you do it Dan? We have no surgical supplies for such an operation," said Elrohir his voice going high again.  
  
"I don't know how I would do it, but we need to leave as soon as it is light enough, if we go slow but steady we should be able to get him back to Ada by mid afternoon tomorrow," said Elladan brushing a strand of long black hair out of his eyes.  
  
Movement caught Elrohir's eyes. He looked at Estel noticing he was coming to again.  
  
Elrohir moved to go sit by Estel, big mistake. Elrohir almost cried out in pain when he stepped on his ankle and would have fallen if Elladan had not caught him.  
  
"I'll see if I can find a branch good enough for a crutch for you," said Elladan gently laying his twin by their brother.  
  
"Dan, Ro, were are you?" asked Estel a hint of fear in his voice.  
  
"It's ok Estel we are both right here," said Elrohir stroking his hair.  
  
"What's wrong with me, why can't I see?" asked Estel. He tried to get up but the gentle hand of Elladan pushed him back down. Just then Estel's hand went to his head; it felt like it was going to explode.  
  
"Easy, you and Elrohir were in a rockslide, you took two cracks to the head, which is what is causing your blindness." Said Elladan straitening Elrohir's ankle earning him a wince and an evil glare from his twin.  
  
"I'm so tired Dan," said Estel his eye's closing.  
  
"No Estel, stay with us tithen gwador, stay with us," the twins said together.  
  
But it was too late Estel had welcomed the depth of a coma.  
  
TBC 


	5. Beyond Hope

Left in the Darkness  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Beyond Hope  
  
"No, Estel wake up!" Elrohir yelled grabbing Estel by the shoulders and shaking him.  
  
He would have shaken him until the sun came up but Elladan grabbed his brother's hands to make him stop.  
  
"Elrohir! Shaking him won't help, he is in a coma, we have to get him to Ada-within seventy two hours," Said Elladan gently lifting Estel into his arms.  
  
"How Elladan, we can't ride so fast that we fall off," said Elrohir looking worriedly at Estel and then back to Elladan as he gingerly got on to his twin's horse, being very careful not to touch his ankle.  
  
"We won't have to, we are two hours away from home, we'll just go faster that's all," said Elladan gently lifting Estel so that he sat in front of Elrohir.  
  
"Wait Elladan, your horse can't carry all of us," said Elrohir looking down at his twin with concern hoping against hope that he was not going to do what Elrohir thought he was going to.  
  
"No, he can't, but he can carry the two of you," said Elladan going to the side of the horse were Elrohir's bad ankle hung loosely out of the stirrup.  
  
"Elladan, I am not going to just leave you here," said Elrohir rearranging Estel so that his head was on his shoulder.  
  
Elladan didn't say anything, instead he took hold of Elrohir's bandaged ankle, put two sticks on each side and tied it together with a leather strap. Then he gently put Elrohir's foot into the stirrup, and taking another leather strap tied his foot into the stirrup.  
  
Then Elladan gently whispered something in Elfish into his horse's ear and before Elrohir could say anything the horse was off and Elladan was left far in the distance.  
  
....................................five minutes later...................................................  
  
"Elladan!" Elrohir yelled.  
  
But it was too late, the horse had taken off and all Elrohir could do was watch as Elladan got smaller and smaller as he faded into the distance.  
  
Elrohir sat quietly for a while. Sitting in a very uncomfortable position, trying to hold Estel upright with one hand, and trying to keep his ankle straight with the other.  
  
"Well Estel, here we are again, how come every time we try to go on a simple hunting trip I always happen to be the one to carry you home half alive." Said Elrohir stroking his brother's hair with the hand that held him in place.  
  
Elrohir looked up for the first time since Elladan had sent them off. Nothing looked familiar.  
  
Elrohir looked done at Estel, the seventeen year old was shivering in his coma state.  
  
Elrohir took his cloak and rapped it tightly around Estel and said. "Hang on tithen gwador, you will have help soon."  
  
But he knew it was still a good hour and a half to Rivendell.  
  
TBC 


	6. Friend or Foe

_**Left in the Darkness**_

_**Chapter six**_

_**Friend or Foe **_

**_Elladan watched as his brothers faded into the distance then started off in the same direction._**

**_Elladan walked for about four hours until he could walk no more, he hoped Elrohir and Estel had gotten farther then he had._**

**_He took off his pack and took out his bed roll, and settled in for a long night._**

**_The night passed uneventfully, and as soon as it was light, Elladan started once again toward Rivendell._**

_**About ten minutes after he started off he came to the main bridge he had to cross, it was broken in two.**_

"**_Oh no, I hope Elrohir and Estel got over this before it collapsed," Elladan thought. For he knew that with the bridge out you had to go nearly all the way back to Mirkwood and around the other way to get to Rivendell._**

_**Within two hours Elladan was well on his way back to Mirkwood.**_

_**Two day's passed uneventfully. Then it happened, an orc attack.**_

_**About two dozen orcs came charging at him. Elladan fought as many as he could. But then he took an arrow in the back, an arrow in the shoulder, and an arrow in the chest.**_

**_Elladan saw blurry figures coming at him, he felt strong arms around him. What he did not know, was whether it was friend or foe._**

_**Someone was calling his name, but he thought it was his imagination.**_

_**Then same one jarred one of the arrows, and Elladan hear and saw no more.**_

_**TBC**_


	7. Bad Memories

_**Left in the Darkness**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**Brothers forever**_

**_Elrohir moved his ankle so that it was going as straight as possible in a stirrup, he looked down at Estel who was slumped in front of him, with his head on Elrohir's shoulder._**

**_Elrohir was fighting the need to sleep, he had to stay awake, Estel needed him, he had to stay awake. But soon the pain in his head was too much, and Elrohir welcomed a light sleep._**

**_Elrohir looked up again. How long he had been asleep he did not know, but he was not surprised to see that he and Estel were still on the_**

**_horse's back, Elladan's horse was trained not to let any rider fall from his back no matter how many there were, whether the person was conscious or not. _**

**_Elrohir was now in front of the bridge leading to Rivendell, after he crossed this it was only a half hour to Rivendell._**

**_Before he could get to the beginning of the bridge however, a herd of elven horses rode passed him and onto the bridge, the bridge was not made for so much weight at a time as soon as the horses crossed it. Snap, the bridge broke right down the middle._**

**_Elrohir's mouth dropped open and his eyes went wide, then he looked at Estel again, even with his own and Elrohir's cloak rapped around him the boy was still shivering. Elrohir moved his hand to rest on Estel's forehead, he winced when he felt the heat radiating from his brother's body._**

"**_Oh no," Elrohir said to himself. He took Estel's head and turned it so he could see the back of it. He gasped when he saw what he feared. The gash on Estel's head had turned a bright red with spots of black. This could only mean one thing. It was infected._**

"_**What am I going to do; the only other way to Rivendell is to go back to Mirwood and go the other way over the Misty Mountains," Elrohir thought.**_

**_Elrohir and Elladan hated the Misty Mountains, that's why they always took the main road from Rivendell to Mirwood and then back to Rivendell._**

**_The reason they hated it up there so much was because that was were they had found their mother after she had been captured and held there as a prisoner by the orcs for weeks before Elladan and Elrohir were able to get her out. They had saved her but it had been too much for her and as soon as she was well enough Elrond had sent her to the Gray Havens, she had left Middle Earth, never to return._**

**_Elrohir could remember the day very well, the day they had rescued their mother only to have their father send her away._**

................................................_**Flashback...................................................**_

_**Elladan and Elrohir had gone up the Misty Mountains from all sides for weeks before they found a way up to were their mother was being held. **_

_**When they first saw her they couldn't believe what they were seeing; the beautiful woman that they knew as their mother was now beaten so badly Elladan and Elrohir could hardly recognize her.**_

_**Before they were able to get her out of the cave, the orcs returned. Elladan and Elrohir fought side by side with their mother in between them, and very soon all the orcs were killed.**_

**_Soon the twins had their mother home, and within three weeks their father was sending her to the Gray Havens, she said good bye to all of them hugged Arwen, then Elladan, then Elrohir, then she hugged and kissed Elrond, then she was gone, never to return._**

................................................_**End of Flashback..........................................**_

**_Elrohir was brought out of his memory when Estel's shivering grew._**

"**_Estel!" Elrohir shouted remembering that he needed to get his brother back to Rivendell, but with that bridge out going back to Mirwood alone would take two days, he had less then seventy two hours to get him to Elrond._**

"**_Ok, here we go," said Elrohir turning the horse and heading back toward Mirwood._**

_**TBC**_

_**Hope the chapter is a little longer for you this time, sorry it was so short last time.**_


	8. A quick choice

_**Left in the Darkness**_

_**Chapter eight**_

_**A quick choice**_

_**Elrond grabbed a bag of healing supplies in case Elrohir was close by and hurt and ran out the door but as he turn the corner that led to the stairs Elrond nearly collided with Glorfindel. **_

"_**My Lord Elrond were are you going in such a hurry?" asked Glorfindel, he had not seen Elrohir's horse ride up.**_

"**_The courtyard Glorfindel, Elrohir's horse just rode in, but-," Elrond began but didn't get to finish his sentence._**

"**_Oh say no more, that is why you are running around Rivendell with healing herbs in your hand," said Glorfindel pointing at the bag in Elrond's hand._**

"_**No you don't understand, Elrohir's horse is down there, but Elrohir is not," said Elrond trying to explain.**_

"_**Oh, then were-oh," said Glorfindel finally understanding. "I will come with you."**_

_**They hurried down the stairs and into the courtyard, there was Elrohir's horse munching happily on some loose hay by the stables.**_

**_Elrond grabbed the horse by its bridle and looked it over. It looked fine. No marks on him, no blood, no nothing. Elrond did notice that the horse had throne a shoe but Elrohir would not let his beloved horse go for that reason._**

**_Elrond was about to call someone to take care of the horse when he heard another horse on the other side of the stables. He went around and there was Kingly, Estel's horse nibbling on a post._**

_**This could only mean one thing; his sons were in trouble-again.**_

"_**Glorfindel!!" Elrond yelled, he had forgotten that Glorfindel had come with him.**_

_**Glorfindel winced then said. "You don't have to yell my lord, I am right here."**_

"_**Oh I'm sorry Glorfindel, I forgot you were already with me, would you—," Elrond started but didn't get to finish the sentence.**_

"**_Go saddle the horse and get a group together, we ride as soon as they are ready--, am I right?" Glorfindel said smiling at his long time friend._**

"_**Yes, you always seam to know what I am going to say when it comes to the twins and Estel," Elrond said with a half smile.**_

_**Within ten minutes they were on the main road that lead to Mirkwood, the road that Elrond knew the twins and Estel would take, twenty minutes later they came to the main bridge, it was broken.**_

"**_Now what my lord," asked Glorfindel. For he knew the only other way to Mirkwood was over the Misty Mountains._**

"_**We go over the Misty Mountains, my sons are out there and I'm going to find them." Said Elrond as he turned horse back towards Rivendell and then the Misty Mountains. **_

**_Sorry I know it is a little short but I need to get this on so I can work on a new story that I'm working on: A Hobbit Switch, and the next chapter for this one; A Twin Bond. Oh and by the way about sickness in the Wilderness, we are still working on it, but we are both having extreme writers block, so please bear with us._**

_**Until next time. Happy Reading. Frodo's Sweetheart **_


	9. A Twin Bond

_**Left in the Darkness **_

**_Chapter nine _**

_**A twin bond**_

**_Elrohir sat up with a jerk sending a new wave of pain through his head. _**

**_He had not meant to fall asleep, he had just stopped to start a fire to try and warm up Estel, his shivering had grown, and Elrohir knew that he had to get him warmed up, so he had stopped along the side of the road started the fire then without knowing it had fallen asleep._**

**_How much time had past Elrohir did not know the sun was at midpoint in the sky, so Elrohir guessed that he had been asleep for most of the morning for it was now nearly noon._**

_**Elrohir sat up rubbed his head and ankle gingerly, and then crawled over to his younger brother.**_

"**_Estel, how are you doing now?" Elrohir asked himself as he felt his brother's forehead._**

"**_Oh Estel, you are still burning up," Elrohir said as he felt the heat that was coming from his brother's body._**

**_Elrohir moved Estel's head over again, this time the black spots on the gash had grown, the infection was getting worse._**

"**_Now what do I do, oh Elladan I wish you were here, I don't know what to do, Estel is getting worse, I can barely walk, if you were here I know you would know what to do," Elrohir said to himself as he put out the fire._**

**_He told Elladan's horse to lie down; slowly the horse did what he was told. As soon as the horse was on the ground Elrohir, staying on his knees got Estel under his arms and pulled him onto the horse, and then he got up behind him. _**

"**_Let's go boy," Elrohir whispered into the horse's ear. _**

**_The horse took off at a slow run, Elrohir pulled Estel up so his head was on his shoulder then he dozed. About a half hour later, how much time had really past Elrohir did not know, he opened his eye to a dull pain in his chest, he looked down but there was no wound, then he felt a pain in his shoulder, then his back, he looked again no wound._**

_**Elrohir shivered for he knew what it was, Elladan was hurt.**_

_**T.B.C.**_

_**Sorry I know it's short, I will try to make it longer next time, there is only so much a person can write when they have writers block.**_


End file.
